


I'd Do Anything Just To Call Your Name

by FlowerHanako



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00' Liner Centric, 00' Liners Are All Students, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Lee Felix, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung & Kim Seungmin & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, M/M, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Roommates Han Jisung & Kim Seungmin, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerHanako/pseuds/FlowerHanako
Summary: Kim Seungmin is no stranger to love at first sight. In fact, he's had that feeling for so many people that he wouldn't know who could be the one. Not that it mattered to him anyway since he had a very big problem.-He couldn't talk to any of them. Like literally can't. Physically impossible unless he wanted a natural disaster to happen.-That's why when he fell in love with a barista at his campus coffee shop Kim Seungmin turned a blind eye. There was no way anything was gonna happen between them.-Unless he was given incredibly driven friends who wanted nothing more but for them to be together and one unbreakable connection.-OR: A coffee shop/soulmate au where Kim Seungmin defies all the odds just to talk to a cute barista who happens to be more than just a simple crush.





	I'd Do Anything Just To Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Seunglix coffee shop/soulmate au! The soulmate part is gonna be more included in the future chapters! This first chapter is introducing Seungmin’s dilemma of not being able to literally talk to his crushes or get anyone near them without something hazardous happening. (Poor man)  
> Also I apologize for the whole use of words like barista, black-haired man, Seungmin will learn their names soon I promise haha.  
> Hope you enjoy this crazy ride of Seunglix and the antics of the 00’ liners! It’s just the beginning ~

When Seungmin first tried coffee he was about eight years old; he begged his mother for a sip of the wonderful smelling drink she poured herself every single morning. A lot of eight-year-olds wouldn't like the bitter taste of coffee but to Seungmin it was like none other; the aroma dancing so lightly on his tastebuds as he savored the first sip of what would be many more. Seungmin was a firm believer in love at first. Everything he has ever loved in life has always started from the very beginning, coffee is just one of those things. Therefore when he first saw the barista at his trip to his campus's coffee shop, he wasn't even surprised. The way his heart stopped and time froze. The bells that simply started to ring out of nowhere. Classical music playing lightly. All of this because of the boy behind the counter ready to take Seungmin's order. 

He's had crushes before, the same exact thing happening. There was just something peculiar about Seungmin. The thing was that the world hated him. Not in all ways but when it came to romance, let's just say things were never in his favor.

It was first experienced when the bells rang for a boy he saw on the playground. Little Seungmin waddled his way over to the boy and when he tried to say a word a huge red ball came flying to his head. This would've been fine if it just happened once, but it happened every single time afterward. Every day he would try to talk to the boy and every time he got that same red ball to the head. He tried so much to avoid that ball. He caught it, but then another ball would suddenly appear and smack him. He tried talking to him at a different time, but he'd still get a ball to the head somehow. After about twenty nurses' slips later he decided to just give up.

The same thing happened to all his other crushes. Maybe not getting hit by a ball to the face, but every time he tried to talk to them something always happened. Seungmin wasn't stupid so he learned to just admire from afar and no one would get hurt. 

That's why when one of the other barista's said "You bring this over there. I'll take this order." Seungmin wasn't even fazed.

The beautiful boy that Seungmin has already pictured their whole life together took the tray of drinks far away from him. The other barista just waiting for Seungmin to say something, anything. 

"Hey dick, you've been standing there for the past five minutes. Order, or I'll move you out of the way."

Seungmin turned around to face a guy about his height. Black silky hair with plump lips and piercing eyes, conventionally attractive. 

"I'll take an Iced Americano." Seungmin ordered.

"Thank God." The guy behind him muttered.

Seungmin made his way towards a table near a window. He bathed in the sunlight leaning down and making everything so warm and cozy. The coldness of the Iced Americano on his tongue making a great contrast. He was enthralled to start his first year of university. Coming from a small rural area, he would've never dreamed that he could get into one the best liberal arts universities in Seoul. He got in because of his photography; another thing he fell in first for. He was known for taking pictures of scenery and for his portfolio he sent in some of his best pictures of this, along with portraits of his friends. He really didn't think he would get in, but receiving that acceptance letter was probably the best thing to happen to his life. Now that he's sitting at his campus coffee shop, drinking one of the best Iced Americano's he's ever had, he's even happier about where his life is heading.

He took some more sips of his coffee and was now able to study his love at first sight. He was back to taking orders, looking at the customers with wide eyes and head nods. His blonde hair was neatly styled and his small almost delicate fingers brushed the screen where he put the orders. 

Seungmin has never fallen in love with a barista before; this was going to be fun. 

He took his delicious Iced Americano and made exit out of the shop; he didn't want to be late for his very first photography class.

Seungmin was an excellent student, some may call him a teacher's pet. He had no control over these accusations as it was simply his personality, friendly and respectable; especially to those older than him. He even made sure to get the highest marks in every class as he didn't want his grades to be the downfall of getting accepted. Sure he was confident in his photography skills but he knew it wouldn't be enough to get in. 

The room to his photography class is not large unlike a lot of other big universities; the capacity is as much as a high school classroom. Seungmin honestly felt right at home with the size. It would allow him to get one on one time with the professor. If there was anything Seungmin loved it was getting advice from those more experienced than him.

He took a seat in the very front like he always does. He read an article once stating that sitting in front of the classroom would give you the best results. Apparently, it helped with the distraction of other students as well as making a better connection between the teacher and the student; ever since reading this Seungmin always sat in the front. Seungmin was also.. the very first student in the classroom. He looked at the time on his phone, it was exactly fifteen minutes before class started. Perfect, he was right on time. Seungmin opened his backpack and carefully took out his supplies. His laptop, planner, notebook, pencil pouch all delicately spread out in front of him. Well not exactly spread out since apparently college desks weren't as spacious as he thought. He decided to put his laptop back since writing by hand has been proven to help with memory; he would use his laptop later when he retypes his notes in a way easier to understand, a method he's been using for a long time. 

Slowly but surely the other classmates began to enter as well. Seungmin loved watching people who walked into his classrooms. He analyzed them and would try to see who would be the best study partner. All of his friends have been just like him, studious. He always made sure they were. There were quite a few students with cameras lodged around their neck. Seungmin wondered if he should do that as well; would the professor see him better if he did that? He only took his camera with him when he knew that he was going to take pictures but the spontaneity of a random picture, while you're simply going through everyday life, was always loved by the critics.  

The professor was here now and Seungmin unconsciously straightened his back. "Good morning." Said a tall man with sleek black hair and glasses. His clothes were well designed and fitted to the t. He was incredibly handsome and Seungmin could already hear the girls swoon around him. 

"Good morning." The rest of the class and Seungmin answered back. He took more sips of his Americano, he almost completely forgot about it. The immediate sip bringing him back to the thoughts of the barista. Seungmin wanted to know more about him. Was he a student? He wished he could just talk to him.

"My name is Professor Lee, welcome to my photography class."

Professor Lee tampered with his laptop for a bit and then a PowerPoint appeared on the projector. Through the lens of our campus was plastered in big black letters in the middle of the screen.

"We'll start with your syllabus and then I'll give you your first assignment."

Hearing the word assignment really brought it back to Seungmin's mind that yes, in fact, he was in school. This school was just a bit different, it was better. It had freedom and coffee much unlike the high school he was in for three years and the previous schooling before then. He was excited and ready, this was going to be his year for sure. The excitement trickled up his spine and latched onto his mouth corners, turning them upwards into a smile. Seungmin has been told that he resembles a happy puppy when he smiles, he loved that compliment. He made eye contact with the professor, the later most likely surprised that one of his students is smiling so brightly while he simply goes over the syllabus. Seungmin went back and forth between looking at the syllabus and writing it down furiously. His pen was most likely going fifty miles a minute. "The syllabus will be on my webpage..that I'll give to you later." His professor stated, staring dead at the boy still writing furiously. The class around him laughed. Seungmin stopped writing and looked up. He chuckled nervously as he made eye contact with Professor Lee. "I appreciate the enthusiasm though." The professor said and then continued his PowerPoint. 

 The professor moved on from the syllabus and the very first assignment that Seungmin was so excited about appeared on the screen; a minimum of ten photos of your life around the campus. 

"I wanna know more about you," The professor started, "and you need to learn more about the campus around you. That's why I created this assignment. I've thought about giving you a list of places on the campus to take pictures.. but that wouldn't be as personal."

Seungmin has just started his first year so he hasn't exactly made a schedule for himself. The only place other than his classes and his dorm that he goes to is the coffee shop. It was going to be hard especially since he had to take twenty pictures. The minimum was ten so that meant that he had to double that, Seungmin being an overachiever since the beginning of time.  He was going to have to make a schedule for himself which meant actually getting out of the dorm during his free time. 

 With that, his very first photography class was finished; the hour and fifteen minutes going by surprisingly fast. He didn't have another class until later so now he was free to do whatever he wanted. He thought about going around the campus to see good places he could snap pictures of and trying to make a schedule out of his new home. With this in mind, he decided to head back to his dorm in order to go grab his camera.

The scenery to his campus was quite beautiful to the artist's eyes. As a photographer, there was an inspiration for creativity everywhere he looked; beautiful green grass that always constantly had students laying around and lounging, people holding their backpacks going off in different directions to their next class. So many different faces, so many different lives.  

One of Seungmin's favorite places though, a place that he got familiar with since it's heavily advertised, was the giant fountain right smack dab in the middle of the campus. It was quite beautiful and it was one of the first things that Seungmin took a picture of. It was something he always passed by as he walked towards his dorm. 

Today's passing though was different. Today the fountain looked the most beautiful because standing next to it, sipping on a coffee and eating a sandwich, was none other than the blonde-haired barista. Seungmin's eyes widened at the sudden but generous sight of his new first love. At the moment he wanted to go over and maybe just see what would happen, but he didn't. Instead, he kept walking and going on with his life. A life deep down inside he knew that barista would never be a part of. 

 

* * *

The first sight Seungmin saw as he walked into his dorm was his roommate. He was quietly working on his computer with giant headphones lodged on his head. His long blonde hair sprawled across his face and Seungmin wondered how the hell he could see. Upon the sight of Seungmin's appearance, the boy took off his headphones and lightly nodded his head. "Hey."

"Hey." Seungmin responded.

Hurriedly Seungmin went to get his camera, he wasn't really in the mood to have small talk.

"Gonna go take some pictures?"

Obviously, his roommate had other ideas.

"Yeah, I have an assignment." Seungmin responded.

"Already?"

Seungmin nodded his head.

"Mind if I go with you? You can take pictures of me if you want."

Yes, Seungmin did indeed mind. No he did not want but of course, being the nice person he is, he said sure. The first thing coming out of his roommate's mouth being:

"Look we're roommates now. We live together, let's not be awkward."

Seungmin didn't want awkwardness with his roommate either but there was a picture perfect idea he's always had in his head. It was a mutual understanding between him and the other person. They would both do what they needed to do quietly and respectfully, each minding their own business. They would be aware of each other's presence and maybe share a cup of ramen late at night with some talks. This kid though wasn't really that type. Seungmin could tell just by looking at him the first day he met him at orientation. This guy would most likely talk to him constantly and try to become Seungmin's best friend because that's what _he_ thought college roommates should be like. Obviously once again their ideas were different. 

"So do you just have to take random pictures or what?" His roommate asked as they walked outside their dorm.

"I have to take pictures of things I encounter of my daily life on the campus."

"Oh, dude why you going outside then, just take pics of the dorm."

Thanks, Seungmin thought and seriously wondered why he was joking with him like this when they weren't even close. Not to mention his roommate never really left the dorm either. Seungmin always caught him either on his phone or his laptop lounging. He was always there whenever Seungmin walked in. The boy only leaving about five minutes before one of his classes started so he could sprint across the campus. "It's the only exercise I'll ever get." He stated after Seungmin asked why he would do that to himself.

"I'm just kidding." The long-haired boy stated. "I mean you went somewhere this morning, right? I heard you leave."

"Yeah, I went to the coffee shop."

"Oh, that's right! I've been wanting to go there."

"It's nice and the coffee is good."

 Seungmin at least had one place off of his checklist, the coffee shop. It was definitely going to be a place that he would go to every morning, regardless if he had classes or not. That reason of course not just for the coffee; all he could do was look at his crush anyways so he might as well have some fun. They passed by the fountain and Seungmin fell his heart ping as he didn't see the barista there anymore, earlier most likely being his lunchtime. "Oh take some pictures of me in front of the fountain!" His roommate yelled running towards the flowing pool of water.

"Han Jisung this is to find places for my assignments not for your photo shoot."

"Dude why are you calling me by my full name, you sound like my mother. Also, I'm going to be a part of your everyday life on campus now so it is valid."

Sighing, Seungmin picked up his camera to succumb to his music major roommate's wishes. Jisung struck various poses and Seungmin snapped his camera. Each of them completely ignoring the environment around them. Whenever Seungmin took a picture, no matter what it was, he was always just focused on his subject and how to make them the most beautiful. At the time, nothing else mattered.

"Wow you managed to make a handsome man even more handsome, you're amazing." Jisung exclaimed staring at Seungmin's pictures, mouth slightly open. Seungmin ignored the self inserted compliment Jisung gave himself and thanked him for complimenting his photography skills. He turned around to take one last picture of the fountain and then the two continued their stroll across campus. 

The rest of the walk was rather quiet. Jisung silently observed as Seungmin snapped pictures, it was actually rather calming and nice. Sometimes Jisung would point out a place and tell him to take a picture. It seemed as though Jisung had a good eye for this type of stuff; without Seungmin even realizing it, he started to appreciate his presence. 

"The library, we should come here and study sometime." Jisung said as they approached the decent sized building soon to be filled with stress-induced students.  _We_. Jisung was quite clingy Seungmin thought. He has always been more of a loner but if his future reconciliations with Jisung were like this then maybe he wouldn't mind the constant friend by his side.  Suddenly, something urged Seungmin to look at his phone and when he saw the time he realized that urge was rightful. "Oh shoot I'm late for my next class!"

 The panic immediately transferred to Jisung like a contagious disease. "What?! What time does it start?"

"2:15!"

"Seungmin..that's twenty minutes from now."

"Exactly! Which means I should be five minutes away but instead I'm at the fucking library which is _all the way_ on the other side of the campus!"

"As someone who gets to all my classes after leaving five minutes before they start from our dorm, I think you should calm down."

"Oh my god, I have to do a Jisung."

"A Jisung?!"

Grabbing his camera tightly and without even saying goodbye Seungmin was out of there faster than the roadrunner. Hopefully, he could _at least_ get there by 2:05. 

 

* * *

The next morning Seungmin reached for the door handle and-

"Wait!"

Turning around to see Jisung fully dressed and ready to go was not what Seungmin expected; especially since the man was in bed just a few seconds ago.

"How long have you been dressed?" Seungmin asked.

"I'm not telling you that. Now let's go to that coffee shop!"

Jisung most likely woke up early in the morning, got ready and then pretended to sleep until Seungmin was ready to leave. It was definitely a bit extra in order to just go to a coffee shop. He could've easily just asked to go with him and Seungmin would've said yes but Han Jisung was Han Jisung, what can you do.  

Seungmin was excited to see his favorite barista as he opened the doors to the coffee shop. His excitement immediately left as the man switched places with another when Seungmin was ready to give his order. Like last time he ordered an Iced Americano, it was pretty much the only thing he ordered in the summer and was really tasty. Jisung, after stating that Seungmin had good taste, asked for one as well.

"I'll pay, go take that table by the window over there." Seungmin told Jisung.

"No, take my money."

"No."

"Take it."

"Sit down."

"Look we're both broke college students here. Don't do this to yourself."

A familiar groan surpassed over the banter. "Can't you just take his fucking money?" It was the same guy from yesterday who complained when Seungmin took too long to order; the man must've had really low patience. Guess even the beautiful had their flaws.

"You should listen to the gorgeous man behind us and take my fucking money."

"Fine, I will now go sit down."

With the corner of his eye, Seungmin could've sworn his barista who was currently making coffee had a smirk on his face. Seungmin didn't blame him, he also would've found the situation amusing. Jisung left to go to the table after giving Seungmin his money. He not so subtly checked out the guy behind him and gave him a wink. Seungmin rolled his eyes as he gave the cashier the money; this unplanned outing with Jisung has already become very chaotic.

Seungmin was glad to see which seat Jisung took. Now he was going to be able to watch the barista work while pretending to listen to whatever Jisung was saying. Seungmin was an excellent friend, of course.

"That had to have been the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Jisung said after taking a sip of his Iced Americano. 

"Uh-huh." Seungmin responded.

"But I see you have another man of your own."

"What?"

"You've been staring at that barista ever since we walked in here."

Damn, he's been spotted. Seungmin didn't even realize how nonsubtle he's been being. It was hard not to with this one. All of his past love at first sights were, of course, beautiful to Seungmin but there was something different about this one. There was something so enticing about this man. It was like he already knew him without even knowing him- a connection that wasn't even established but was still there. 

"Why don't you ask to take a picture of him for your assignment?" Jisung asked and Seungmin wished it could be that simple.

"I can't." Seungmin responded. 

"Why not?"

"Um," Seungmin started, "It'll be easier to just show you."

Slowly Seungmin got up from his seat, Jisung watching him carefully with a questionable eye. He took a deep breath and faced the barista who was currently walking with a tray of food and drinks in hand. Seungmin's heart was going a mile a minute because he knew this was not going to end well. Grudgingly, he took his first step and then the next. His heartbeat was getting even faster with every step he took. As the barista's face became nearing closer Seungmin turned his head to see if Jisung was still watching. Which was a mistake because-

"Ah!"

Standing in front of Seungmin was not the barista but the impatient man from earlier and in front of _him_ was the barista, on the floor and covered in the food he was holding not too long ago. Seungmin felt bad but what could he do?

"I'm so sorry!" The man with the piercing eyes apologized. Seungmin just stood there not really knowing what to do, he couldn't say anything or else another thing was going to happen and no one wanted that. 

"It's okay dude don't worry about it."

It was the first time that Seungmin heard the barista's voice, it was surprisingly deep like a trench. 

The black haired man helped him up and the barista took a glance at Seungmin before leaving, it was the first time they have ever made eye contact. 

The man turned around and now his piercing gaze was set on Seungmin. "You should watch where you are going." Seungmin meekly apologized and the man glanced at Jisung then back to Seungmin and walked out the doors.

With his shoulders drooping, Seungmin waddled back to the table. He huffed and sat back in his seat, immediately grabbing his Iced Americano for comfort. 

"Okay," Jisung spoke up, "So that didn't go so well but that's okay! You can just try again tomorrow!"

And so Seungmin tried again the next day.

"Ah!"

"I'm so sorry!"

The barista looked around dazed, just like yesterday he was on the floor covered in food.

"I can't believe this happened again, seriously I apologize!" The black haired man helped lift the barista up.

"You're just rather clumsy aren't you," the barista laughed, "it's okay, let me just go clean this up."

"I apologize!" The black haired man gave multiple bows as the barista walked away. The barista looked at Seungmin again, his expression different from the one he had yesterday. Right after, the black-haired man spun rapidly to face Seungmin. It was the worst case of deja vu ever. "Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Look man I'm sorry okay I can't control it."

"You can't- That's it I'm just gonna leave."

Again the man stormed out of the coffee shop.

Seungmin sighed and turned around to go back to Jisung. Jisung's face had a wild set of bewilderment on it. Seungmin sat down reaching for his drink.

"Third times the charm?" Jisung questioned. 

Third times were not the charm.

Once again Seungmin crashed into the black-haired man with piercing eyes-who crashed into the cute blonde-haired barista-who fell down to the floor covered in food. Even more apologies were made from the man to the barista as he helped the other up and wiped food off of him.

"I can't-believe-this happened again, I'm so sorry!" 

More bows.

"Yeah I'm starting to question whether or not you're doing this on purpose."

The black-haired man waved his hands around wildly. "I'm not! I swear!"

"It's okay I just think the boss is gonna fire me if I drop the food any more times this week." The barista said chuckling, the man making a nervous chuckle-still embarrassed from the mishap. "Take care." The barista said giving the man taps on the chest and a smirk to Seungmin. Wait-why the hell did he smirk at Seungmin?

"Alright, that's it, I've had enough of you. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" The handsome man asked Seungmin after turning around to face him the third time this week.

"Trust me, I'm not."

"And how the hell am I supposed to believe that after you've bumped into me three times now?"

"I think he's telling the truth." Jisung suddenly appeared wrapping his arm around Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin has never been happier to see his roommate.

"And who are you?"

"Han Jisung. Music major and roommate of this idiot." Jisung bowed to the man who immediately bowed back. At least he had manners for being so rude Seungmin thought. 

"I'm not gonna tell you my name or major but your friend here owes me three drinks." He said crossing his arms. 

"Drinks will be on me." Jisung replied.

"I'll be here tomorrow." The man said and then walked sassily out of the coffee shop.

Jisung placed his hands on Seungmin's shoulders.

"Dude," he started, "you have a serious problem here."

 


End file.
